


Bright Stars and Night Sky

by briebellareuse



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briebellareuse/pseuds/briebellareuse
Summary: Light of the star shines brightly in the empty night sky to spread its comforting warmth.





	Bright Stars and Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

Hitomi strolled around Karakura Town amazed at the sites before her. There was a scarcity of trees around the town due to the multitude of tightly packed buildings. Hitomi remembered moments in spring where she saw flowers bloomed, the first leaves blown off the trees of fall and the bareness of winter.

Hitomi felt anxious about hiding to avoid detection. She remembers how despite those happy memories, most of her life remained hidden away from others. She was constantly monitored by adults through multiple tests and various exercises monitoring her spiritual pressure. She remembered vague moments of her memories of adults arguing in hushed tones about Hitomi being unable to control her powers

She quickly wiped her eyes shaking her thoughts from her mind not wanting to ruin her peaceful mood. Then something hit Hitomi which flared her senses instantly. She couldn’t identify its clear sense but she found herself drawn to it fully determined to know its location.

Hitomi continued to stroll through town until she found herself catching the scent of salt water and freshly cut grass. The winds breeze kissed her face as the sounds of splashing waves played within Hitomi’s ears. Hitomi couldn’t remember the last time she fult such tranquility.

Hitomi believed she was the only one present until she found someone down below. She strained unable to get clear visual image of the person near the river. The grass tickled her legs as she ran through the fields until she was inches behind the person.

It was a boy with dark hair neatly combed back with spikes at the ends. The boy was hunched over focused on something as he constantly looked up and down. Hitomi looked over his shoulder as he sketched an image of the ocean sky. The light strokes of the water complimented the shadows shown visible through the sun rays.

The boy looked so focus at the sight ahead, Hitomi didn’t want to disturb him. 

The boy jumped from his spot and turned to see who broke his concentration.

“I’m sorry for disturbing you” Hitomi said but her apology meant nothing for he still looked angry at her disturbance.

“My name is Hitomi, what’s yours?” she smiled but he frowned in response. His mouth was tightly kept in line not wanting to respond to her.

Her smiled faltered.  
“You know it would go better if you say something” she said slightly annoyed by his uncooperative behavior.

“Noctis” he murmured

“What?”

“My name is Noctis” he said as he continued drawing 

“It’s an unique name”

Hitomi was slightly confused at the unusual name but smile for Noctis had finally responded. It was no surprise for not many people could pronounce his name which became really irritating after many failed attempts.

“Nice drawing” 

Hitomi was amazed by his skills which took Noctis by surprise for her compliment.

“Thank you”

Noctis drew from perspective and improvement wasn’t his main concern for he drew for interest. He continued to draw as both were sitting in silence looking at the sunset. Hitomi sighed at the sight for it seemed unreal. The sun was positioned at the center within the sky as the cloud were scattered behind it. The clouds were overpowered by the sun’s presence. The sun’s warmth kissed Hitomi’s face which brightened her features, her bright orange hair shone even brighter that slightly resembled a candlelight.

Noctis focused on his sketchbook but his eyes shifted in Hitomi’s direction as her knees pulled to her chest and chin planted between her arms. 

Noctis’ eyes continued to linger as he consumed her image. Hitomi’s body seem so relaxed and still like a statue. The temptation to draw her laid heavy within his mind. His hand itching to sketch.

Hitomi interrupted the moment within her question

“Why haven’t I seen you before?”

Hitomi remain stranded with no knowledge about her new surroundings. During her time here, Hitomi attends school with the collection of young students but she doesn’t recognize Noctis.

“I arrived here two weeks ago with my mother” Noctis said.  
“Your mother?” Hitomi was surprised by his response 

“She wanted me to check around the town to become familiar with it”

Hitomi smiled as she wondered Noctis’ relationship with his mother. She laughed as she pictured his face on a woman’s body with similar dark hair, blue eyes displayed in serious expression.

“What’s funny?” Noctis asked, confused by Hitomi’s sudden laughter

“Nothing” she said and continued to giggle

Noctis gave a small grin at her laughter for he found her personality quite enjoyable. For some reason, Noctis felt comfortable talking with Hitomi. Since he arrived, Noctis was cautious by his surroundings. Noctis sensed something unusual about this town like its energy drew him in. Noctis found himself having the same feeling in Hitomi’s presence. 

Noctis felt a sensation from Hitomi like sparks electrified between them.

“Can I ask you another question?” Noctis asked

“Yeah?” Hitomi answered

“Do you ever feel a presence around this town?”

Hitomi was taken back by his question. She remember moments where she felt Chills welded up inside as goosebumps crawled up her arms as she covered herself. Noctis noticed Hitomi’s body slightly shivered and regret asking his question.

“Forget I asked”

“I understand” Hitomi interrupted “I know what you’re talking about sensing presence around town”

Her thoughts raced as doubt filled Hitomi’s mind about her decision to tell Noctis about her “feelings.” Some days Hitomi felt there was someone presence filled the room as temperature slightly dropped. Hitomi would frantically search the room but found it was empty but see subtle outlines of figures but would disappear moments later. Hitomi began to question her state of mind but she didn’t care because she had to tell somebody and she felt she could trust Noctis.

“I’m glad I could tell someone about this” Hitomi smiled in relief knowing that she isn’t the only one feeling this way.

“Actually, here are some sketches I drew but never showed anyone” Noctis handed Hitomi his sketchbook as she flipped through the pages. Lightly sketches of figures were etched onto the pages who carried swords and wore long robes some with numbers on the back which Hitomi believed held some significance.

Hitomi soon noticed another figure sketched onto the pages that looked almost beast-like. Each design displayed images of monsters ranging from alternate sizes covered with bones with holes gaping from their chests and she recognized them as hollows.

Hitomi analyzed these sketches as they were ingrained within her mind. She recognized these monsters from her dreams of the Soul Society. Hitomi gave a questioning look towards Noctis and wonder about his knowledge of those “hollows.”

“Judging by the look on your face, I’m guessing you’ve seen them before”

Hitomi hesitated her response wondering if she should tell Noctis but telling him might help her figure out what they are.

“Yeah I’ve seen them. Any idea what they are?” Hitomi anticipated his response in hopes of discovering information.

“I don’t know what they are but I’ve seen them once in a dream” Noctis answered

Hitomi resolve sank.

“I think its best that we keep this between us both. We don’t know what this kind of information will mean for others” Hitomi said as Noctis nodded in agreement 

Hitomi raised up and watched Noctis gathered his supplies within his bag. Before Hitomi left, she turned to Noctis as he waited to hear her final words.

“Listen i wouldn’t worry about this so much.” her eyes filled with such assurance that Noctis almost believed her. 

Hitomi walked down the street feeling slightly better getting all that tension of her chest. She flinched for she sensed spark of spiritual pressure as she maneuvered through some people walking through the streets. She arrived at the park but didn’t find any disturbances and began to question her senses.

an intense force of spiritual pressure bared down in the park. Loud rumbles shook the ground as people ran away frantically, some even bumped into Hitomi running away. Large handprints planted on the ground as she saw a blurred outline of something coming. Hitomi saw a boy lying unconscious unaware of the danger as she rushed to save him. Her arms were around his shoulder as she lifted him away straining from his weight and her weakened state.

Hitomi looked back to sense for spiritual pressure until an unexpected force collided with her body. The powerful force sent her yards away as she grunted on impact. Hitomi flinched as her hand shot to her right side which felt warm for she looked at her hand covered with blood. 

Hitomi couldn’t take her eyes away from her bloodied hand for a looming shadow covers her entire body. The overpowering spiritual pressure returned as Hitomi saw the subtle outline standing over her but the blurred figure slowly came into focus and Hitomi feared at the sight.

A bulky monster stood over Hitomi with his hands pressed down on the ground which displays its muscular structure. On its face wore a mask that covered above its mouth but what caught Hitomi attention was the gaping hole that bares within the creature’s chest

“A hollow” Hitomi whispered to herself

It stood on its hind legs as it exhaled deep heavy breaths that warmed the atmosphere. Panic flooded Hitomi’s thoughts as she saw the hollow looking at her completely stilled unaware of her presence. The hollow looked down at Hitomi watching her as if it noticed her and stood frozen for she wondered about its next move. It let out a thunderous roar which shook the entire area for Hitomi could feel the heat and sour smell which slightly worried her. 

She struggled to move but fell back down groaning in pain from her injury as the wound began to spread. Hitomi felt a sense of hopelessness at her situation. The hollow soon raised one of its muscled arms and Hitomi feared for the worse. As the creature came full force, Hitomi closed her eyes waiting for impact but it never came.

She slowly opened one eye and saw that the attack was blocked by a sword. The person was a man who was clothed in black robes with his sword unraveled from its bandages and bright colored hair similar to hers if not brighter.

The hollow struggled against the hold but the man pushed back few yards and crashed through the trees. Hitomi gaze fixated on the mysterious man which she remembered Noctis sketches and how the figures wore long robes and carried swords.

“Hey you okay?”

The deep voice disrupt Hitomi’s thoughts reminding her she was not alone.  
“Who are..” Hitomi started

“My name’s Ichigo. Listen, you need to get out of here” he ordered

He held out his hand which Hitomi reached for but both pulled back at the sight of dried blood cracked on her fingers.

“I won’t leave”

“What help could you possibly do in your condition?”

Hitomi started to respond until there was a spike in spiritual pressure where both looked and saw the hollow beginning to move. Ichigo stepped in front of Hitomi with his sword out front ready to attack.

“Just stay behind me and let me handle this”

“But I” Hitomi said

“Don’t worry Ichigo, I’ll look after her” a voice interrupted Hitomi for a dark haired petite woman suddenly appeared in sight. She wore the same black robes similar to Ichigo but few sizes smaller and kept her sword within its hilt.

“You’re not finish with the hollow. Now go” Rukia ordered as she kicked Ichigo forward towards the hollow. He rubbed his aching back and turned to remark but the hollow pounced towards him which he quickly guarded the attack with his oddly shaped sword. Both were constantly at odds end where each attack was blocked by the other.

Hitomi looked at the fight but couldn’t help but feel she had to do something. She started to move until she was stopped by Rukia as she grabbed her arm careful not the reopen her wounds.

“What are you doing? He needs help”

“Listen, I know you want to help but trust me Ichigo can”

Before she finish her statement, both were surprised by sounds of grunts of pain as Ichigo became overwhelmed with the hollow. He maneuvered through the hollow’s attacks with such ease but was blindsided by the attack from behind. Ichigo collided with the ground but bounced back and attacked again. 

Hitomi saw this fight but saw something differently than earlier for Ichigo’s movements began to slow down. As Ichigo charged directly at the hollow, its movements countered his as it snuck behind him as its tail whipped at Ichigo who blocked.  
Hitomi broke from Rukia’s hold and ran towards Ichigo ignoring the throbbing pain on her side. Hitomi placed herself between Ichigo and the hollow as some barricade force. The hollow dove full speed but Hitomi didn’t break her resolve.

“What are you doing, get out of here” Ichigo shouted 

“Ichigo get out of there” Rukia screamed

Hitomi ignored all outside voices as she closed her eyes and suddenly, energy built inside Hitomi’s body as bright light burst and enveloped everything around the perimeter. 

Ichigo and Rukia shielded their eyes from the sudden burst of energy as white light dimmed and both saw Hitomi but she looked differently. Her resolve looked much different and stronger for her wounds were fully healed. Hitomi was clothed in robes of black and white with a sword readied in her hand.

Both Ichigo and Rukia mouths were agape at the sight of this young girl evolving into a strong woman. Her spiritual pressure increased as she called the hollow in her direction. The hollow roared where heavy gusts of wind blew everyone for Hitomi’s resolve didn’t falter as she glared at the hollow as her hand tightly gripped her sword’s handle as her knuckles whitened from the pressure. The hollow charged full speed towards Hitomi but she easily dodged and the hollow slowed down and charged at Hitomi again.

This time Hitomi raised her sword out front where she closed her eyes and she whispered words under her breath and the sword’s blade began to shine similar to Hitomi’s sudden transformation and slashed at the hollow. A stream of white light stroke the hollow’s midsection and sliced it in half. Then suddenly, the same bright light emitted from its body which was completely dissolved and evaporated within the atmosphere.

Both Ichigo and Rukia looked stunned at how Hitomi easily defeated the hollow. In their minds, they wondered about her powers and if she was another soul reaper.

“Rukia, do you know who she is ?” Ichigo asked

“There wasn’t any announcements about another soul reaper registered within the barracks” Rukia answered

Both continued to discuss and were deep within the conversation they didn’t realize Hitomi walking in their direction. Both turned towards her as they saw her solemn face and thin lined lips as she began to talk.

“Listen I need to tell the both of you something” Hitomi said.

Both Ichigo and Rukia waited in anticipation at her words but before she said anything, Hitomi’s body fell as her body began to ache. She violently shivered as she gripped her forearm and groaned trying to keep herself from screaming at the intense pain. 

Both soul reapers quickly ran towards Hitomi as Rukia rested her hand at Hitomi’s body 

“What are you doing?” Ichigo asked

“I’m checking her spiritual pressure. For some reason, its fluctuating probably from its sudden use after being dormant for so long” she explained.

Ichigo began to feel frustrated at this action happening to someone at a young age. He saw Hitomi beginning to sweat and was angered at having nothing to do to help her.


End file.
